


A Million Different Kisses

by ratboyrussell



Series: Haikyuu!! OT3/OT4 Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's all fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Polyamory, bokuto is the king of compersion, bokuto just likes kissing his boyfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratboyrussell/pseuds/ratboyrussell
Summary: Kissing meant a lot to Bokuto. How could it not? When the three men he loved most had given him so much in the form of simple kisses.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Haikyuu!! OT3/OT4 Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138274
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	A Million Different Kisses

Akaashi's hands were the object of Bokuto's admiration, back in those days where they were the only part of Akaashi he would have the guts to kiss. Akaashi's hands fidgeted around, fingers twisting each other and palms working gently. He would grab about wildly, gently, but wildly, and only to his own hands. Bokuto would take them, gently pry his fingers away from each other and press small kisses into his palms. It distracted Akaashi for a few moments, enough to stare into Bokuto's golden gaze and to smile before continuing to turn his hands around and around. Back in those days. Back when it was just the two of them. Because really, all of this started with Bokuto and Akaashi and the kisses to his palms. 

Bokuto got more courageous, he started pressing small pecks into Akaashi's cheeks, into his nose and forehead. He'd kiss up and down Akaashi's arms, and finally a single kiss on his lips. 

It was exactly how Bokuto would have expected. 

Because, of course, he'd fantasized about kissing Akaashi for ages. It was warm, and soft, and it made his heart feel like static. It made the entire universe stop for just a minute. It was electric. 

That was the moment Bokuto realized he loved Akaashi. The moment he realized it wasn't just a high school crush, that this was his soulmate. It was one simple kiss, but it started a chain reaction. One that made him realize this was his once in a lifetime, one and only, fairytale love. Or so he thought. One and only was a lie, anyway. 

With both of their lips turned into perfect smiles, they'd pulled away. They'd pressed their foreheads together and sat on Akaashi's bed. Bokuto could kiss Akaashi again and again, which he did, and it would never be enough. He could never get tired of the electricity in his heart. He could never get tired of the softness of Akaashi's lips and how everything about him would completely still for the moment, so he could lean in and share those tender minutes. Just simple kisses. 

And then Akaashi said he wanted someone else. And all Bokuto could think was, _he wanted to kiss someone else_. The same lips that left Bokuto absolutely breathless, swooning and so madly in love, soon to be pressed against another person's. _Would what they stole feel the same as what me and Akaashi shared?_ Bokuto wondered to himself. 

But Akaashi clarified, he wanted the both of them. At the same time. And suddenly Bokuto didn't mind, it made sense to him. Anything he could do to make Akaashi happy, anything to continue loving him the way he did. Anything to make him feel loved in the way he made Bokuto feel. Anything for Akaashi. 

Bokuto just hadn't been expecting this new love interest to be Kuroo. His good friend, Kuroo. It didn't change anything, he still felt the same way, if not better. Of course Akaashi would fall for Kuroo, and of course Kuroo would fall for Akaashi. Kuroo had damn good taste and Akaashi was irresistible. Akaashi was perfect.

Watching Akaashi and Kuroo was perfect. Watching the two kiss was perfect. They didn't waste time, didn't dance around that first kiss like Bokuto had. They shared it in secret one night, alone, and after that it hadn't mattered who saw. They'd kiss in front of Bokuto, and he would feel the same electricity, as if his lips were pressed directly to Akaashi's. It was a little duller, a little further away, but still there. He had no idea he could feel that way just from watching his boyfriend kiss his boyfriend. 

It was amazing. The way Kuroo pressed himself so deeply into Akaashi. So deep Bokuto worried what would happen if they got stuck that way, if they slipped and melted into each other. It was nothing like the soft kisses Bokuto and Akaashi exchanged. It was rougher, in a way that still maintained innocence. The two would catch Bokuto looking and they'd laugh a little, their laughs were so nice. 

Some time after that Bokuto had decided _Fuck it, i'm going to date my friend_. He just couldn't stand watching Akaashi get all the action. He wanted to feel those lips against his. He wanted those rough hands in his and those arms around his shoulders and really anything that went with a relationship. Coffee shop dates and late night conversations, he really wanted those. What they had wasn't all that different, anyway, bridging the gap wasn't hard. 

And then it was the three of them, and Bokuto saw what he'd been missing. Two boyfriends was so much better than one. He could text Kuroo late at night when Akaashi was long asleep, he could hold Akaashi's hand while he waited for the next chance to see Kuroo. While he waited for the chance to kiss Kuroo. 

And he did get it. Finally, he got that kiss. The one he'd watched with such intensity was finally turned onto him. It wasn't like kissing Akaashi, not even a little bit, he couldn't even have predicted what it would be like. It felt like he was a meal to a starving man. He and Akaashi drank each other in with such slow sips, but Kuroo devoured him and refused to leave any crumbs. It stole his breath away and left him light headed. And of course, wanting more. 

The three of them dated like that for quite some time, and it was amazing, perfect even. Bokuto woke up every morning stunned by the fact that those boys were his. He would go on late night walks with Akaashi and early morning runs with Kuroo, and they'd do the opposite too. He'd take them shopping and out to cafes and he made sure they never forgot how much he loved them. 

And they never did. The two loved the reminders, constant and enthusiastic, that they mattered to Bokuto. That they mattered to each other. That all three of them had this love they shared that they'd never forget. 

_One and only my ass_ , Bokuto would think. 

But Kuroo also had a love for an unenthused blond. Bokuto didn't understand, not at first. He'd hang around whenever Kuroo would talk to the tall boy with the glasses, in a desperate attempt to understand what it was that made Kuroo feel that way. It didn't take too long for it to snap into place as he watched his boyfriend fall head over heels for Tsukishima, that was his name. Akaashi was next, not so much falling as tripping slightly and tumbling without complaint. Bokuto followed easily.

Because it was easy to fall in love with Tsukishima. More like impossible not to, no matter how hard Tsukki tried to stop it. He would seem all annoyed and uninterested and then when Bokuto was convinced Tsukishima might actually dislike him he'd slip up and offer a little smile and a chuckle. Bokuto would smile right back and let his entire heart melt. 

It didn't take too long for the three to convince Tsukishima to join them. Three hot upperclassmen, who could resist? He sure wanted to resist, or at least outwardly seemed to, but eventually he stopped pretending and joined the three of them. Now the four of them. 

Bokuto got to experience that feeling of watching his boyfriends kiss, now with a new one. It was so different from what he'd seen before. He'd watched as Akaashi was pressed roughly against Kuroo, watched him put up no fight. Bokuto had felt himself be nearly devoured by Kuroo's wrath. And he had felt the soft tenderness of Akaashi's lips on his own. 

Tsukishima caused a whirlwind. 

If Bokuto had thought that watching Akaashi and Kuroo kiss was intense, seeing Kuroo and Tsukishima was pure insanity. They both fought so intensely, so wordlessly. Not for dominance, they fought for something Bokuto couldn't quite understand. Tsukishima understood his place, he was at the mercy of Kuroo, but he seemed to challenge it. To rebel without uttering a single word. 

When Bokuto got the chance to kiss Tsukishima it was very different. Tsukishima kissed him so simply, a basic peck and he was gone. But the things that lingered would be what made Bokuto crave more. There were so many things transferred to him with that small peck. He felt what Tsukishima felt. He was being teased. He was being told, _If you want more come and get it_. 

All of that was amazing, and Bokuto could kiss those three forever and watch them kiss each other for ages and never get tired, but what he really marvelled at was Akaashi and Tsukishima. They were perfection.

They were grace and elegance and slow lips parting wonderfully and hands roaming and hot breaths and it was so damn gentle. It seemed rehearsed, like an intricate dance they'd planned out. But of course it wasn't, the two of them were just perfect. Everything about them was perfect and so everything about their kiss was stunning, it left Bokuto breathless just from watching. He would look to Kuroo and see the same expression of sheer wonder that he knew was mirrored across his own face. 

But of course that was at the beginning of their relationship. Back when it was just lips. Because all of this started with lips. 

Now, Bokuto had so much more. He had three lovers who he could kiss anywhere at any time. He could get drunk with power if he thought too much about it. If he let himself ponder all the skin he could brush gentle presses of his lips across.

So instead of thinking of that, instead of overwhelming himself with thoughts of what he could have, he let himself slowly explore. And in turn his lovers did the same. Hands and lips. Skin, so much skin. 

Kuroo's muscled expanse, Akaashi's gentle form, Tsukishima's boned curvature. All of it was his to map out. 

Kissing meant a lot to Bokuto. How could it not? When the three men he loved most had given him so much in the form of simple kisses. He'd felt so many things after partaking, after witnessing, those actions. It was magical. 

Bokuto would always be at the mercy of a million different kisses, but always from the same three mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> i just think they're neat


End file.
